


Silence

by Melzaaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Breeding, Broken Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Chains, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Violence, Drowning, Drugging, F/M, Fluff, Hydra manipulation, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Past Brainwashing, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Repairing Relationships, Sexual Violence, Smut, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence against Revina, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, non intentional domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melzaaa/pseuds/Melzaaa
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/ OC
Kudos: 2





	Silence

_**INFO** _

* * *

Sets before CATFA 

Adelaide Kain as Revina Roe

Sebastian stan as James (bucky) Barnes

Chris Evans as Steven Grant Rogers

SFW tags  
pining, mutual pining, fluff, angst, brainwashing, Hydra manipulation, The winter soldier being confused, Assassin couple, Assassin Bucky, Assassin Revina, peaceful life after all the Hydra drama, regret, Regret for over 90 years, repairing broken relationships

 **NSFW** tags  
non intentional domestic violence, drowning, Dub con?, Smut, violence against Revina, choking, chains, manipulation, torture, sexual violence?, Drugging, Winter soldier being mean, new kinks, breeding expiramentation, consensual smut, Extreme torture, PTSD, Murder (not any major characters), violence

This fanfic isn't suitable for people who like fluffy or light vanilla smut, my page is nothing like that. I tolerate no hate what so ever and if you hate it, then hate it but leave. I take criticism but this is a dark fic that slowly evolves to a light fic with all that cute fluffy stuff. Tags will be updated if i get any new ideas, this contains dead dove towards the beginning, the dark tags usually happen in the beginning. ( well towards the hydra arc)


End file.
